Lukester Farrell
Luke Farrell (born March 5, 1993, better known by his stage name Lukester Farrell, is a Australian/American actor, sports and comedian. Farrell's young brothers, Jack and Sean, are also actors. Farrell was inducted as a Disney Legend in 2017. Early life Farrell was born in AUS. Lukester started doing his first training in 1997 (age 4) years old and starting doing model and tv commercial. Personal life TBA. Fitness Lukester getting in to his fitness session of yoga, swimming, riding, running and little abit of boxing every years. Relationships Lukester Farrell meet Melissa Rodriguez on the set of "The Summerlands" films in 2010. On 2012, Lukester and Melissa in the same acting together in the horror film, "The Faculty". During the time in the film, Lukester and Leslie hangout together in Texas. On 2013, Lukester and Melissa starts dating during the films and becoming a long-strong relationship. On September 9, 2017, Lukester and Melissa are engaged. Leslie moves in with Lukester's apartment. Planning getting marry on September 2019. Lukester and Leslie take a honeymoon to colorado. Tattoos TBA. Inspirational speech Lukester Goes to School to meet every student and teacher. Between The Summerlands & Fred O'Brien TBA. Retirement of Fred O'Brien On August 2014, Lukester decide retired because of getting grow up. To put it on hold on youtube channel to Disney Channel with some of episodes. Fred O'Brien Last Comeback Through all years of Fred O'Brien videos and fourth film. Lukester decided to make Fred O'Brien Fifth and final film will release on 2020. Working for LOL Production Farrell formed his film production company, Laugh Out Loud Production. The group includes Sam Vincent, Matt Hill, Michael Hutchinson, Jake Weary, and Dylan Mullen. Disney's Partnership and Friendship Lukester spend many years on TV series Hit "The Summerlands" and "Fred O'Brien". The Disney Compacy welcoming him to stay and work as a team on films and television. Between The Knockout Kid & The Factual Series In 2013, TBA/. Celebrity Impressions * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Sylvester Stallone * Bruce Willis * John Wayne * Mel Gibson * Will Smith * Elvis Presley * Jim Carrey * Rowan Atkinson * Zac Efron Partnership and Friendship Dan Lautner Add the notes Luke Ford Add the notes Sean Avildsen Add the notes Emma Hamilton Add the notes Films The Update Years Projects In Development Franchise * The Summerlands (2009-2019) * Fred O'Brien (2010-2020) * The Factual (2014-2017) * The Knockout Kid (2014-present) * Samurai Bruce (2018-present) Filmography Discography Himself * Lukester Farrell (2009) * Australia (2012) * TBA (2017) The Summerlands * The Summerlands (2003) (Studio album) * The Summerlands 2: Meet Mark Crabgrass (2007) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: Music from the Original Motion Picture (2009) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: Original Motion Picture Score (2009) (Studio album) * Summerlands' Greatest Hits (2011) (Greatest album) * The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show: Music from the Original Motion Picture (2014) (Studio album) * The Summerlands: Big Sequel Show: Original Motion Picture Score (2014) (Studio album) * The Summerlands Forever (2015) (Studio album) Fred O'Brien * Hackin Christmas With Fred O'Brien (2009) (EP album) * Who's Ready For a Party (2010) (Studio album) * Fred O'Brien Goes Fourth (2015) (Studio album) Music Rating Genres Action Adventure Animation Biography Comedy Crime Documentaries Documentary Drama Family Fantasy Film-Noir History Horror Movies Music Musical Mystery Romance Sci-Fi Short Sport Thriller TV Shows War Western Category:Actor Category:Person Category:Creators Category:Film Writer Category:Film Producer Category:Film Director